If You Go Down To The Woods Today
by The lunatic who cares
Summary: The brothers investigate the disappearance of campers in Oasis, only to find themselves stepping into someone else's territory and on his toes.  Character story from previous Fantasy story.


**Story Title:** If You Go Down To The Woods Today

**Chapter One: **The One Unlooked For

**Notes: **It is not necessary to read my other story Fantasy first, but that is where one of the characters has come from. This came about from a wish to expand one character's storyline from my other fic and the fact that I simply adore Supernatural. Be kind to me, this is my first SPN fic.

'_Think Special Ops, then add supernatural to the mix, followed by no remorse and even less attachment to the world around him.'_ –_ Asara, Fantasy._

"What about this one? Half a dozen people have gone missing in the woods around Oasis in the past few weeks," Sam glanced up from his laptop to his brother to gauge his expression.  
"High body count," Dean remarked. "What do the police say?"  
"Nothing much," Sam scanned the text. "They can't find any link between the victims, just their clothes and stuff left behind."  
"It's not another Wendigo is it?" Dean hoped it wasn't. Having nearly been eaten it kind of put you off them again.  
Sam shook his head,  
"No, there's no previous history of anything in Oasis."  
"Could just be bad campers."  
Sam stared at his brother and they shared a look in which they both knew it wasn't. Dean took the next turning onto the interstate and they headed west towards Oasis.

Two days later the black Impala pulled into a gravel car park and parked underneath a red neon sign that proclaimed 'Oasis Springs Bar'. It actually didn't look to bad, considering some of the places they had been. The brothers climbed out and Dean grinned,  
"I wonder if they have pie?"  
"You and your stomach," Sam glared. "I'm surprised you don't have a tracking device in it for food."  
"Don't mock the need for pie," Dean warned, heading to the door.  
Once inside the brothers took a look around. The bar looked about half full, with some people seated around tables, another four playing pool in one corner and a couple at the bar itself. Dean glanced at Sam,  
"Beer?"  
Sam nodded,  
"Why not?"  
"Hey," Dean parked himself against the bar and smiled at the man behind it.  
"Evenin'."  
"Was wondering whether you could help me out," Dean began in a conversational tone.  
"Looking for someone?" the barkeep placed the glass he was drying down and slung the towel over one shoulder.  
"Information," Dean corrected.  
"Cost ya," the man replied.  
"What a surprise," Dean muttered. There was a 50 dollar bill in his pocket ready, so he held it out from between two fingers. "Those attacks in the forest."  
The barman plucked the money up and nodded behind Dean,  
"See that woman sittin' by herself at the corner table?"  
Dean and Sam turned slightly, spotted the woman in question and Dean nodded,  
"Yeah what of her?"  
"She's the one you wanna talk to," the barman grinned.  
"You son of a bitch," Dean growled.  
He got a head tilt and two beers in return before the man moved to serve a new customer. Dean scowled but accepted the beers, handing one to Sam before turning to look at the woman they had pointed towards. She wasn't a particularly striking woman, in any sense, and wasn't someone Dean would attempt to pick up. Medium length, wavy brown hair hung around her face, swaying as she wrote. A hand with long fingers smudged with black ink tucked an errant piece of hair back behind her ear and the brothers got a better look at her face. Thin and pale, the woman looked almost ill.  
"Does something not add up to you?" Sam remarked.  
"A whole lot," Dean replied, his eyes straying over to a man who had just walked in. . "Getting a whole lot of bad vibes off this."  
Tall at over six foot, with dark hair and eyes, people moved almost unconsciously out of the man's way. He went straight over to the woman and stopped in front of her table. From their angle they could see her stop writing to look up at the man who said something before shifting on his feet impatiently.  
The woman bit her lip, shuffled the papers on her desk around until she clearly found the right one, which she held up to the man. He read it, crumpled it up into his pocket and leant down, hands on the table, right into the woman's face.  
"I think we should interrupt," Dean stated, not waiting for Sam to disagree.  
Sam rolled his eyes and followed his brother across the bar. The tall, dark man glanced up at them, whispered something in the woman's ear and then swiftly departed. She watched him go briefly before running her eyes over Sam and Dean, casual about it, fitting to the bar setting. Her eyes went down to her notes in front of her and her pen started moving again.  
"Sit down," she gestured with her free left hand.  
Dean and Sam glanced at each other before doing as instructed.  
"I saw Greg took your money," she smiled without looking up. "He does that so I can't ask for money."  
"Was he right though?" Dean butted in.  
She stopped writing then.  
"I'll know what you want to know, everyone knows that."  
"Who are you?" Sam frowned.  
"I'm Lori," she didn't quite answer his question.  
"And that man?"  
She blinked,  
"A friend."  
Both brothers caught the partial mistruth.  
"So what do we want to know?" Dean leant back in his chair.  
"Well, considering you are the Winchester brothers, I expect it would be about the attacks in the forest," Lori raised an eyebrow,  
more than up to the test.  
Dean shot forward in his seat,  
"How the hell do you know who we are?"  
She shrugged,  
"I know things, it's what I do."  
"That's not an answer."  
"No it _is_ an answer, just not the one you wanted."  
"These attacks," Sam jumped in before his brother could get started. "What do you know?"  
"The attackers are called Warya," Lori rubbed the her temple.  
"Warya?" Sam repeated. "I've not heard of them before. How do you kill them?"  
Lori licked her lips,  
"Look it's being dealt with ok?"  
"Not very well," Dean muttered.  
Sam shot him a peeved look before asking,  
"There's another hunter here?"  
He remembered Gordon and his skin crawled a little. Gordon had been determined to kill Sam and his reasons had been just, to his twisted view. Sam had seen enough evidence to wonder whether he was right. Dean caught the uncomfortable shift Sam made in his seat and knew exactly why. That's what brothers are for.  
"In a manner of speaking."  
"In a manner of speaking? Now what is that suppose to mean?" Dean growled.  
"You're a charmer. Anyone ever tell you that?" Lori shook her head. "Just leave it."  
The brothers shook their heads.  
"Damn you," she hissed, slamming her hands down on the table. "If you are going hunting use lead shot and don't shoot the wrong damn thing!"  
Lori snatched up her papers from the table and stormed out.  
"The wrong thing?" Sam shot a look at Dean.  
"Waste of fifty dollars that was," Dean kicked the table leg.  
"Only because you're being an ass. What is with you tonight?"  
"Oh yeah like your smooth charms worked on her," Dean pushed back from the table and stood. As he did he noticed one piece of paper had fallen to the floor. Picking it up he read the notes written across it.  
"Er Sammy, I think this just got a whole lot more weird."  
Sam plucked the paper off his brother,  
"'_Dean and Sam Winchester.  
__Brothers.  
__Hunting.  
__Warya.  
__Missing people in woods.  
__Lani in trouble?'  
_Shit."


End file.
